Disneytalia la sirenita
by xjapan
Summary: Emily es una simpática y valiente sirena que desea conocer el exterior algún día pronto conocerá el amor sin embargo las cosas no serán fáciles para los dos ( hetero AmeCau para el foro Yo amo Hetalia Y tú)
1. Chapter 1

_Disneytalia la sirenita_

 _Capitulo uno_

 _La princesa de los mares_

 _Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada esta es una pareja compleja y completamente extraña pero me agradó mucho la idea espero les guste_

 _El presente fanfic participa en el reto especial de aniversario Disneytalia del foro "yo amo Hetalia ¿Y tú?"_

 _personajes_

 _Ariel : Nyo Usa_

 _Príncipe Erick : Macau_

 _Rey Tritón : Inglaterra_

 _Ursula: 2p Nyo Rusia_

 _Philip: España_

 _Sebastián: Nyo Mónaco_

 _Flounder : Canadá_

 _Scotle: Prusia_

 _(Estos tres últimos serán animales)_

 _ **— te voy a contar una historia de mar que te va a divertir de verdad si una sirena escuchas cantar te pondrá un hechizo especial**_

—¿No es maravilloso? — pregunto entusiasta un joven principe — el viento fresco soplandote a la cara , es un maravilloso día para estar en el mar

— si es un día encantador — dijo un hombre un poco pasado de años con algo de sarcasmo

—el viento sopla y las aguas tranquilas el rey Arthur debe estar de muy buen humor — dijo un pescador lo que despertó la curiosidad del príncipe

—¿El rey Arthur?

— el gobernante del reino de las sirenas los verdaderos marineros saben quién es el

— Shun no creas esos disparates náuticos — dijo el asistente

—¡ No son disparates es la verdad! — dijo el marino — vive en un reino fantastico en una ciudad como nunca...

Mientras eso pasaba etectivamente en el reino de las sirenas el rey Arthur daba una fiesta y el mozo anunciaba los eventos

— ¡Su real magestad el rey Arthur! ¡ Y el distinguido compositor excelso, crustáceo Anastasio ,Cristopher!

— vaya que será un gran concierto hoy Cristopher

— si, sus hijas estarán espectaculares

— sobre todo la pequeña Emily

— si, tiene la voz más bonita de todas "si tan solo se presentará a los ensayos de vez en cuando".

Y finalmente ante la expectativa de todos comenzó el concierto.

 _ **—somos las hijas de Arthur el padre amoroso que nos nombró : Maddeline , Leila, Anika Wendy Scarlett Kumiko la menor de todas hoy su debut hará la septima sirena en su estreno musical nuestra hermana Emily**_

En ese momento se esperaba que Emily saliera a escena y deslumbrará en el escenario pero en vez de eso se vio una ostra vacía y eso hizo enfadar al rey .

— ¡EMILY!.

¿Y dónde estaba? Se preguntarán , pues la pequeña sirena estaba con su inseparable amigo Matthew un pecesito algo miedoso explorando un barco — ¿ Math no es fantástico?

—si fantástico, vámonos de aquí

— oh Maty, no me digas que te está dando miedo

—¿Miedo a mi ? ¿Cómo crees? , Esto es genial emociones aventuras el peligro a cada RINCÓN — al parecer el pez había visto algo pues estaba temblando de miedo

—¿Estas bien?

— s-si estoy bien

— Math mira que lindo — dijo ella sosteniendo un tenedor

— que lindo , pero ¿Que es eso?

— no lo sé pero Gilbert nos lo dirá, ¿Y esto que será?

—ahm Emily

— Mathy ¿Quieres calmarte? Nada va a pasar

En ese momento un enorme tiburón los sorprende a ambos por suerte lograron salir ilesos y llegar con Gilbert

— hey Gil

— kesesesese miren nada más lo que trajo la marea , ¡ Emily ¿Cómo estás linda?! WoW que rapirá nadas — en realidad tenía el telescopio al revés

—quiero que veas lo que encontré

—a ver déjame ver vaya esto es interesante ,

—¿Que es que es?

— esto es un cachivache — dijo la gaviota mientras sostenía el tenedor — que los humanos usan para peinar su cabello así tendrás un look que todos los humanos admiraran

—¿Y esto que es? — pregunto Math

— es un cubilete — en realidad era una pipa — sirve para crear música escuchen bien arh está tapado.

—¡¿Música?! ¡ Ay el concierto lo olvidé dady va a matarme!

—¡¿Que hoy es el concierto?!

— perdona pero tengo que irme adiós y gracias

— fue un placer linda ven cuando quieras.

Mientras tanto.

—si corre pequeña no querrás llegar tarde a la fiesta de tu padre o si bah ni que fuera una gran fiesta — dijo una bruja —*suspiro* recuerdo mis días en el reino eso sí que eran fiestas arg y ahora estoy aquí apartada, desterrada y muerta de hambre mientras el y sus enclenques pecesillos están de fiesta pronto les daré una razón para celebrar ¡ Sergey Filik ! Quiero que vigilen a esa encantadora niña puede que ella sea la ruina del rey.

 _hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disneytalia la sirenita_

 _Capitulo 2_

 _Un encuentro inesperado_

 _Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada empezaré por actualizar todos los pendientes ahora que tengo tiempo espero les guste_

—simplemente no se qué voy a hacer contigo— decía el rey Arthur con algo de cansancio

—pero es que ...

—¡ Arruinaste mi carrera profesional, ese concierto era la cúspide de mi carrera!— dijo el cangrejo molesto

—¡No fue su culpa! — se defendió el pez — primero se apareció un tiburón era enorme con sus dientes afilados y woo nos salvamos y luego la gaviota con su no se que y no sé cuánto

—¡¿Que gaviota?! ¿Subieron a la superficie otra vez verdad?— pregunto muy molesto

— nada nos pasó

— ay Emily ¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo ? ¿Crees que me gustaría ver a la más pequeña de mis hijas atrapada en un anzuelo?

—¡ Ya tengo 16 años no soy una niña!

—¡ No me levantes la voz jovencita , mientras vivas bajo mi oceano obedeceras mis reglas !

— pero es que...

—¡ No sé hable más del asunto y no quiero saber que subiste a la superficie !¡¿Está claro?!

La chica se aleja con ganas de llorar y el rey suspira

— adolescentes se creen que lo saben todo — dijo el cangrejo — les das las tenazas y se aprovechan de ti

—¿Y tú crees que fui muy duro con ella?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Muchacho si Emily fuera mi hija le enseñaría quien manda aquí nada de esas tonterías de subir a la superficie, ¡ No señor! La tendría bajo un estricto control

—claro necsitan de alguien que la vigile para que no se meta en problemas y tú eres el cangrejo ideal para eso

Más tarde

—si tan solo me pudiera comprender *suspiro* ¿Cómo es que un mundo que hace tantas maravillas sea tan malo?, ** _¿Que tengo aquí? Que lindo es ,es un tesoro que descubrí ,es muy simple decir que no hay más que pedir . Esto que ves a tu alrededor tanta abundancia tanto esplendor me hace pensar que yo no necesito más ,regalitos así tengo miles aunque a veces no sepa que son ¿Quieres uno de estos ? Tengo 20 pero yo en verdad quiero más... Yo quiero ver algo especial yo quiero ver una bella danza y caminar con eso ¿Cómo se llaman? Ah pies ¿Cuando me iré ? Quiero explorar sin importarme cuando volver el exterior quiero formar parte de él ¿Que debo dar para vivir fuera del agua? ¿Que hay que pagar para un día completo estar? , Pienso que allá lo entenderán apuesto que no prohíben nada , ¿Porque habrían de prohibirme ir a jugar? Ay tanto por saber con mis preguntas y sus respuestas , ¿Que es fuego? ¿Que es quemar ? Lo podré ver ¿Cuando me iré? Quiero explorar sin importarme cuando volver... El exterior ... Quiero formar... Parte de él_**

En ese momento el cangrejo se tropieza con todo lo que hay en la pequeña cueva donde está la colección de Emily —¡¿Que que es esto?!

— mi colección es todo

— ah sí , tu colección ... SI TU PADRE SE ENTERA

— PERO NO VAS A DECIRSELO — dijo el pescado

—¡ Por favor Cristopher nunca lo comprendería!

— oh Emily estás bajo mucha tension ven te llevaré a casa y...

En ese momento vio algo que llamó mucho si atención era un barco en el cual se celebraba una fiesta

 _hasta aquí lo dejo noslenos l_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disneytalia la sirenita_

 _Capitulo 3_

 _El encuentro_

 _Hola, ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece e Izumi 17 por el apoyo espero les guste_

En ese momento vio algo que llamó mucho su atención se trataba de un barco en el cual se celebraba una fiesta en honor al joven príncipe que cumplía años ese día

—Emiy ¿Que pasa ya empezó la función eh?

—callate te van a oir *suspiro* es muy guapo ¿Verdad?

—a mí me parece algo sucio y desalineado— respondió viendo al can que lo acompaña

—no no el , el joven que está tocando el boquiche

Mientras tanto en la fiesta

—su atención por favor es hora de entregar al príncipe Shun su regalo de cumpleaños

— vaya Tony no debiste

— oh por favor no digas tonterías , bueno que esperan traigalo

En ese momento se ve una enorme estatua del joven príncipe quien la mira con cara de what mientras el perrito comienza a gruñirle — etto vaya Tony está ... Impresionante

— yo mismo la mandé a hacer aunque tenía la esperanza de que fuera tu regalo de bodas, principe

— oh por favor no empieces otra vez con eso , no me digas que sigues enojado porque no me enamoré de la princesa Charlotte

—pero príncipe , no soy el único el reino entero espera verte feliz con la mujer de tus sueños

— créeme que lo sabre cuando la encuentre, será como si algo me golpeara como un rayo

Justo después cayó un rayo golpeando al barco y causando un desastre todos fueron a los botes pero el príncipe en su intento por salvar a su mascota no lo logro por suerte Emily con ayuda de sus amigos pudo salvarlo

—he is Alive ? (¿Esta vivo?)

— es difícil saber — dijo Gilbert poniendo su oído en el lugar equivocado

—mira ,está respirando , is so beatiful ( es tan hermoso) _ **quiero que sepas que bien estarás , quisiera poder quedarme a tu lado me gustaría tanto verte feliz y disfrutar bajo el sol tu compañia sin condición, yo volveré ya lo verás por ti vendré ...**_

En ese momento escuchó al perro y tuvo que alejarse

— Shun gracias a Dios chaval casi me matas de un susto

— u-una chica vino a rescatarme y estaba cantando ... Tenía la voz más bonita de todas

—ja ja parece que has venido mucha agua salada ,vamos vámonos de aquí

 _ **—no se que hacer cuando será pero yo debo aquí regresar... El exterior voy a formar parte de él**_

Pero no todo era alegría no solo porque al cangrejo no le hacia mucha gracia que digamos si no porque alguien la vigilaba —jajaja vaya vaya la pequeña sirena se ha enamorado de un humano y no de un humano cualquiera si no de un príncipe ja ja a Arthur le encantará Filik Sergey ya sabe que hacer

 _hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


End file.
